Talk:Hazhdiha
Resisted Gravity and Break as 87BLM/RDM with 298 Enfeebling skill and INT-MND-CHR Boost. Stun lasted nearly 5 seconds. Was hitting me for 311-377. Cleric-yokiko 22:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Was able to relatively easily kill as a RDM and PUP duo. Have to watch for buff dispel, Thornsong damage spikes, and his curse move. He also seemed to attack faster with his back legs than the front. We didn't test to see what moves he did from that position. Was able to stick Slow 2, Poison 2, but not Paralyze 2 as an 85 RDM. --Dexil 08:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Waltzed in as a 99BST/DNC and 5 trusts, Amchuchu tanking, Yoran-Oran UC healing. Didn't bother with a pet, the fight was over in about 1-2 minutes with no danger at any point. At 99 with 5 (level 117) trusts this is an absolute cakewalk. Duo-ed as Lv.90 WHM/SCH and NIN/WAR. Only uses Voidsong and not the more troublesome Nullsong, however Voidsong will clear hate on its current target when used. Whoever is meléeing when you see it readying Thornsong needs to turn fast, because you will take a lot of damage. DUO-ed BY 95 NIN/WAR & WHM/BLM an very easy fight with 429 evaison skill he only touched my HP 4~7 times. Also Voidsong takes ur buffs expect reraise, it can reset hate after 6 times killing him to get KI. The hate reset may depends on HP maybe he just seened to do it past 50% more. Thornsong deponds on your evasion I got hit by this move like 6 times only did between 300~500 damge. fight onlt took 10 minms if that. Absolutely no trouble landing Slow with approx 240 MND and 340 skill. It's semi-resistant to Paralyze but it will land. Has at least +12% movement speed, so it can't be kited effectively, even with Atma of Ambition on. Attacks ridiculously fast if you try and tank on its tail, to the point where it looks like it's using Hundred Fists. Its melée attacks outside of tail-tanking are also quite fast and it will Double Attack a lot, so be prepared for this. Didn't see it use Chaos Blade in two fights, but if this can be verified please add to main article. -- Orubicon 16:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This thing is insanely easy. Just killed it WHM/BLM and NIN/WAR. Only thing these other folks noted that I'd like to comment on is the thorns. Hit me for 5-10. Don't turn during it, it's a bad joke. Also just wanted to comment that I did see him use chaos blade. He DEFINITELY prefers to use voidsong though. And he can't be silenced.Maletarugilgamesh 18:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So please change the main article to reflect this. When I fought it, his spikes did a lot more damage, so perhaps they're modified by something and it needs more research. -- Orubicon 11:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BST90 w/ Dipper Yuly. Very long fight using only 1 pet and used reward 5 times. Ducal Guard, Zenith, and Atma of the Lion + 2x 10% pet PDT- axes (95% PDT total), NM was hitting pet ~18/hit w/low accuracy with Heavy Stomp/Body Slam for ~50. Could definitely be sped up drastically with Moogle hat set for 10% pet damage taken- and Atma of the Lion swapped out for Razed Ruins. Earlthesquirrel - Bismarck Server 10:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok guys, did it Chaos Blade in three times i fought, in fact it did it to me seven times in one fight, i'm changing article to reflect that. It did voidsong only one time to me, only when i have stalwart's and champion's active, maybe it prefers to use voidsong when u have certain number of buffs, i soloed so i didn't have prot/shell and others, must say its an easy fight as thf/nin if u have holy waters and regen atmas, i used RR mounted and sea daughter and fighted during day. Silly easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Used a mix of TP and EVA equip. The only time I went into the red was after erasing curse. No real strat here, just WS, take off curse when he uses Chaos Blade (which was his most used TP move), and heal when needed... simple. Natica 23:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Up to now it was easy to fight him from the side and avoid chaosblade,,, he never turned. The last one I had would turn with me, whatever I did. Aphugel 22:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 99DNC/49NIN Apoc, MC, VV Using Tzustes Knife, Phurba and an eva set. The Phurba works quite well, 1301 hp recovery rather than 1024. Healing Waltz to remove curse which is frequent, wait 5 seconds and Curing Waltz V. Keeping Fan Dance and Shadows up at all times and the most damage I took was from Blaze Spikes. Got the atma and nothing else. Hope this helps.